Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130829114058
Wyszłam z domu, dzień był piękny! Słońce świeciło, na niebie nie było żadnej nawet najmniejszej chmurki... Szłam, szłam aż doszłam do szkoły. Stanęłam przy bramie i dokładnie obejrzałam szkołę, potem znów ruszyłam przed siebie. Wkońcu doszłam do drzwi wejściowych. Nie weszłam do szkoły tylko oparłam się o wcześniej wymienione drzwi i powoli zjechałam na ziemie. Oczywiście byłam za wcześnie! Su: Zaraz... Zaraz która to godzina? Na telefonie była godzina 6.10. Gdy zobaczyłam tą wczesną godzinę, prawie się załamałam. Przesunęłam się troche w strone ściany, aby nie zastawiać drzwi i włączyłam jakąś muzykę. Pierwsza na playliście - Avril L. "Wish You, Were Here". ok. no to sluchamy. Teraz siedziałam przed szkołą z zamkniętymi oczami i słuchałam muzyki. Po kilku minutach ktoś mi wyrwał jedną słuchawkę z ucha i krzyknął: ---: WSTAWAJ LENIU! Su: Aaaa! Moje ucho! Otworzyłam oczy, przedemną stał szczerzący się Alexy i nieco z tyłu zdziwiony Armin. Ar: Długo już tu siedzisz? Su: Co nie! Siedze tu od... *spojrzałam na telefon- 7.23.* Od... Godziny i 13 min. Alx: Musisz kochać szkołę. Su: Haha! Ale kawał. Pomóżcie mi wstać! Przez chwilę patrzyli jak się siłuję z grawitacją, a potem mi pomogli. Weszliśmy do szkoły, wszystkie klasy były otwarte na oścież. Powoli szliśmy przez korytarz i zaglądaliśmy po kolei do wszystkich klas. Byliśmy już na końcu korytarza gdy sobie coś uświadomiłam. Su: Ale my chyba mieliśmy się zbierać w sali A. Ar: Też racja. Chłopcy zawrócili, a ja zaraz za nimi. Znów przeszliśmy przez korytarz tylko tym razem skręciliśmy do sali A. Gdy weszliśmy natychmiastowo podbiegła do mnie Peg i Roza. P: Su! Jesteś na pierwszej stronie, gazetki która trafi do księgi pamięci szkoły. Amber chciała się na nią dostać od zawsze, a ty raz i dwa i są o tobie 2 ogromne artykuły! Su: Nie rozumiem! Jakie artykuły? R: Ah! Ten z Balu jest mniejszy tylko o kilka zdań, a ten z Caffe jest całkiem długi! Su: Z Caffe? Peg napisałaś coś o "Overze"? P: Tak... Wszyscy już wiedzą i czekają jak im to wszystko opiszesz w szczegółach. Su: No dobra... Rozejrzałam się po klasie i faktycznie wszyscy nie wyłączając Nata i Kasa czekali na wyjaśnienia całego zajścia. Więc, usiadłam na ławce, wszyscy obsiedli mnie na około i dali znak żebym zaczynała. Su: Więc to było tak... Zaczęłam opowiadać, początkowo historia Caffe i dawnego przyjaciela nie była sensacyjna... Dopiero później zaczeli się wsłuchiwać. Opowiedziałam najpierw co się działo w Caffe potem o ognisku, nawet o moim zwariowanym śnie z wyblakłymi wspomnieniami. Gdy skończyłam opowiadać Kentin spojrzał na mnie z nie dowierzaniem. Ken: A-A-aleks jest w m-mieście? Su: Tak. Nasz stary kolega. Ken: Raczej postrach wszystkich z okularami. Su: Ekhę! Ja noszę okulary... chwila ty się go boisz? Ken: Skąd! Teraz już nie! Przekomarzałam się z Kenem, gdy ktoś nam przerwał. Kas: Nie rozumiem, jak mógł cię tak uderzyć. Su: Nie chciał uderzyć mnie, tylko Armina. I: To straszne! M: Nie tak bardzo... Widocznie musiał czymś zasłużyć... ---- Kas: Nie wiem jak wy chłopaki, ale ja mam zamiar dać lekcję temu chłystkowi, że dziewczyn z Amorisa nie można tak traktować. Ken: A poza tym zajeli nam OA(z)G! Za to też zapłacą. Po tym zdaniu do klasy weszła dyrektorka. Ogłosiła, że zaczynamy sprzątanie, ja byłam wyznaczona do różnych papierów, bo miałam ten nadgarstek, ale prawdę mówiąc już było w porządku, kto by pomyślał. Nie był zwichnięty tylko po prostu miałam na nim wielkiego śińca i daltego tak strasznie bolał. Czas szybko zleciał, raz spoglądałam na Kastiela, a raz na Nataniela. Zamyśliłam się przy tych papierach i zanim się spostrzeglam zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek. Dyra: Nie zapomnijcie o ognisku dzisiaj o 17.30 zaczynamy. A jutro o 9.30 koniec roku. Wszyscy: DOBRZE! DOWIEDZENIA! Dyra: *Peggy możesz mi dać tą gazetkę bo... Wyszłam z klasy, przed nią stał Kas, a Amber coś mu tam gadała. Nataniel, a Melania robiła słodkie oczka. Alexy, który rozmawiał z Violą po przyjacielsku (Oj biedna Viola.) Szukałam Lysa wzrokiem, ale zauważyłam tylko stojącego obok Alexego ,Armina. Więc podeszłam i zaczęłam rozmowę glupim zwrotem. Su: Nie sądzisz, że ten korytarz zamienił się w sale randkową? Ar: No troche... Wszyscy stoją parami. Su: Jak w Simsach. Ar: ??? Su: No co ostatnio grałam na kompie, bo mi się nudziło. Ar: :-) Su: To co widzimy się o 17 na skrzyżowaniu? Ar: Jasne. -Odeszłam od Armina i natychmiast dopadła go Irys. Su: (LOL) Wyszłam ze szkoły Lysander stał przed bramą oblężony przez Ninę. (OH GOD, WHY?) Nie myśląc podeszłam do nich i powiedziałam tylko Lysowi do ucha. Su: Dzięki, że jesteś takim wspaniałym przyjacielem. - i odsunęłam się/. Odpowiedział rumieńcem i dość szerokim uśmiechem... W tej chwili Nina się wściekła, a ja tylko zasalutowałam Lysowi dwoma palcami na znak porzegnania. Dość szybko doszłam do domu. Dzień minął szybko, zanim się spostrzegłam była 16.30. Więc szybko się przebrałam i wyszłam na skrzyżowanie... Spojrzałam na telefon- 16.45. Su: Ale ten dzień szybko minął... I TO KONIEC TEGO ROZDZIAŁU! Nie wiem dlaczego go tak nazwałam, ale już trudno! Następny rodział już wkrótcę! P.S. Ta Sy wyglądała ostatniego dnia: thumb|260px|Su ostatniego dnia szkoły! Moje opowiadanie... Info i części!